User talk:Gothgirl66
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gothgirl66 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 21:54, December 16, 2011 ClericofMadness 00:03, December 17, 2011 (UTC) OC Tag Removal Alert One or more pages you marked as OC have had their tags removed as they were not listed on the page. Failure to add an OC page to the Submissions page in the future will result in a 1 day suspension from editing. This ban will increase for each infraction thereafter. For information on this rule, see Sloshedtrain 18:03, December 18, 2011 (UTC) OC Removal II: Electric Ban-galoo You reasonably should have already added your new OC marked page to the Submissions. Seeing as you have failed to do so, you have been blocked for failing to update both the Submissions and Article Listing page, something someone who has been blocked more than once should know to do as soon as possible. ClericofMadness 00:38, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Please update the user submissions You have tagged three pastas as OC, but have not updated the user submissions. This is a warning, not a ban. Yet. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 20:37, December 27, 2011 (UTC) OC Tag Removal Alert One or more pages you marked as OC have had their tags removed as they were not listed on the page. Failure to add an OC page to the Submissions page in the future will result in a 1 day suspension from editing. This ban will increase for each infraction thereafter. For information on this rule, see You have been banned for three days this time due to this being your THIRD infringement on this rule. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 20:51, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Nope, make it a week. Next time a month. Sloshedtrain 20:58, December 27, 2011 (UTC) LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL HI! So? I'm tuna. Gotta problem? 19:47, January 19, 2012 (UTC)